Anno Maletta
Anno Maletta Anno Maletta is easily the most defined hero within the DPRI and is considered a Champion of the People by many. Originally born in a slum-city surrounding the city of Calgary, she would be recruited (or conscripted, depending on who you talked to) by the MegaCorp 'Arkon Armaments' at the age of 17 and become one of their most prized mechanics two years later, and was also known to be given the title of 'Honourary Commander' since no one was willing to serve under her. She would be shipped to the front lines and eventually have to use an escape pod to avoid capture, except that didn't happen and she was instead brought onto a rebellion ship. There, she would pledge her loyalty to the rebellion and undergo several trials to prove both her worth and loyalty and pass with flying colours. She was given the same role of mechanic in the soon-to-be-DPRI but would remain a shipboard mechanic for the majority of her time. She would later become a renowned soldier and leader when she had to command a small group of soldiers further into front lines when an important team was killed. This attempt would be successful and soon after, she would be given the rank of Commander and would control a group of over fifty soldiers. During this time, she would siege multiple worlds and bring them under DPRI control, destroy mining stations or capture them, as well as research stations. In the nearing end of the war, she would be given a station on the DPRI flagship Templar and would prove to be one of the last ones surviving after the ship was captured by ECTC soldiers and mercenaries. Given the go ahead, she would then make her way throughout the ship using various vents and side-passages, and be required to make her way throughout the ship before it could arrive in DPRI space. In the climax of this event and the war as a whole, she would detonate the entire ship to kill over 12 million ECTC soldiers and mercenaries. The resulting devastation would be the point where the stalemate (and rebellion losing streak) would really flip and in the next four years, peace was declared and she would be victorious. During her life, she saw the rebellion start, and the rebellion adopt the name of the Democratic People's Republic of Ipith. In the years that followed the war, she would be given a nationwide minute of silence to remember her, and then another minute to remember everyone who gave their life for the war, and those who still remained that very day. She would be given a monument known as the Anno Monument right in front of the building of parliament, a seat on said parliament, and an increase of her first name usage amongst the population by 4.4%. In the days of the Kaeric rebellion, the name consists of 1.7% of the total population. She would also be a large topic amongst history classes in schools and universities, and is still regarded as a national hero. In the parliament, the military would be given seven seats to govern how the nation was ran. An eighth seat was created in honour of Anno Maletta and would be managed by the old sayings of her and recordings of her goals for the rebellion. If they were not deemed to uphold what she wanted, she would vote against it. Since this seat was also written directly into the constitution, she is still 'present' to all bills, votes, and otherwise. It has been said that it is easy to know who is a loyalist and who isn't by listening of what they have to say of Anno Maletta. During her lifetime, she would grow to not only speak to and take orders from, but know such individuals as First Admiral Melyssa Malic, First General Darren Malic, Prime Mnister Alister Dymont, as well as others. Category:Individuals